


Onegaishimasu!

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Costumes, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Porterai-tu le pyjama rose à ma place ? Je t’en prie, Daiki, je t’en prie, je t’en prie ! »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Onegaishimasu!

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Onegaishimasu!**

**(S’il te plaît!)**

« Pourquoi je dois porter un pyjama rose ? »

Daiki soupira, bas, en essayant de ne se faire entendre.

Il tourna vers son copain, qui observait avec d’un air dégoûté les costumes pour le nouveau concert.

Daiki jetait un coup d’œil aussi, avant de tourner encore vers Yamada.

« Arrêt, Ryo-chan... nous avons tous des pyjamas ridicules, non ? Seulement nous les devons porter pendant quelques minutes, n’est pas une tragédie. » il essaya de le convaincre, sans pouvoir enlever cette expression dégoûtée du visage de le plus jeune.

« Mais Dai-chan... tout le monde me dit déjà que j’ai traits féminines et que je ressemble à une fille. Je n’ai pas besoin d’aller sur scène avec un pyjama rose à pois. » il continua à se plaindre, et Arioka cette fois soupira plus bruyamment, sans se préoccuper que l’autre pouvait entendre.

« Bon, j’en prends acte. Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » il lui dit, sachant où le plus jeune voulait en venir.

Yamada sourit, sardonique, en approchant à lui et en serrant les mains sur son poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu m’aimes, Dai-chan ? » il lui demanda, d’une voix qu’il voulait faire passer pour affectueuse.

Le plus vieux pencha la tête, douteux.

« Bien sûr que je t’aime. Je fais quoi ? » il répéta, expéditif.

« Porterai-tu le pyjama rose à ma place ? Je t’en prie, Daiki, je t’en prie, je t’en prie ! » exclama l’autre, avec les mains jointes, prêt à l’implorer parce qu’il le satisfait.

Arioka tiqua.

Il observait d’abord le pyjama rose, puis celui à carreaux qu’il aurait dû porter.

Et, en fin, il regarda à son copain aussi, alors que Yamada continuait à le fixer d’un air implorant.

« Ouais, d’accord ! » il dit en fin, en faisant un geste renfrogné avec la main, alors que Yamada enveloppait ses bras autour de sa taille et il l’embrassa.

« Merci, Dai-chan ! Je t’en dois une ! Vraiment. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Merci ! » il lui dit confusément, en saisissant le pyjama à carreaux et en allant rapidement en l’essayant.

Daiki resta au milieu de la pièce, en regardant le vêtement rose à pois comme il aurait regardé un ennemi juré.

Il le prit, à contrecœur. 

Alors qu’il sortait de la pièce plus lentement, il soupira.

Une des arts qu’il aurait dû affiner, était celle de dire non à Yamada.

Mais il était résigné : il n’aurait jamais appris.

Et ce pyjama, il était sûr, servait à le rappeler de son défaut au moins pendant quelque temps.


End file.
